


Baba Booey

by ilovemccree42



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemccree42/pseuds/ilovemccree42





	Baba Booey

Chapter One: Mr Meeseeks was a lifelong friend of your family’s. You have known him since you were a little babey, you grew up together. Before he hit puberty he was a a twink ass bitch. You couldn't see him as more than a friend but one day...

You were walking down the hall of your house. Your grandparick was like “Hey blitch” and you frowned. “fuck off grabdpa Rick don't call me that “ Mr Meeseeks heard your are in trouble and. then he came over really fast and beat ricks head in with a brick killing him. “anything for you my sweet (YOUR NAME HERE) MY NAMES MR MEESEEKS LOOK QT ME!” you look at him hard and hes hot. all of a sudden a green portal opens behind you and some rocks come out. fuck I mean ricks. “you are fucking under arrest for killing a Rick” they say and put handcuffs on you

 

“Hey BITCH” Morty yells. He pulls a gun out of his asshole (like rick taught him to do) and shoots a rick in the forehead, killing him instantly. “H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-help me out here bros!” Mr Meeseeks pulls a gun out of HIS asshole, (which he kept just in case also) And shoots down many ricks, but they just keep coming out of the portal. “WE HAVE TO DESTROY THE PORTAL” You yell. Mr meeseeks kisses you on the mouth and says “ I ALWAYS LOVED YOU” and dives to destroy the portal.

he flies into the portal and disappears. “hmm not sure how I feel about that scoob!” you say. morty is crying because of the number of his grandfathers corpses around him. “ohh geez rick” he says he between sobs. you had to find your blue fucking lover. you ran into ricks garage and you looked through the drawers and grabbed his portal gun and pointed it and went into it and you were in the citzedl of ricks. 

 

A rick goes “HEY YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE WHO ARE YOU?” you run at him and stab him with your stilletoes. (IN this dimension, everyone wears them.) He curmples to the floor and his Morty SCREAMS and many ricks come running. You are caught. They handcuff your paws (Everyone in this dimension is also an anthropomorphic aniumal). You are thrown in a cell as the big boy ricks decide what to do with your guilty ass. You look to your side and quess who?! MR meeseeks hes here also. 

 

“hi. hi I'm mister Meeseeks looks at me” he says sadly to you.you immediately feel a rumbling in your loins yearning for him. “Gawd mr Meeseeks you look so good “ You tip. “SILENCE!!!” screams a Rick looking at you all bhe stares at you. he starts crying. “this pains me to kill my grandchild but you had no remorse for me and i have to do it.” he pulls iut his gun and shoots mr Meeseeks who opens his mouth wide and eats the gun and then it shoots back out his eyes andsll the ricks die. “Hi I'm mr Meeseeks ;3” he meewls sexyly and you run to him and wrap yourself around him “I love you mr Meeseeks lets get married bitch!!”

“hell yeah” you say. mr meeseeks takez your hands and smooches you right on the nose and gets it all nice and wet. ,i wuv u” he says. you have a small ceremony. he is about to put the ring on your fingey and you say. “i Wuv u two” his eyes suddenly darken as he puts the run on your finger and kisses u again and the preacher goes “ ok youre married now” and mr meeseeks falls the ground panting and sweating hard. you say “WHATS WRONG” he says……   
“my…. my inly purpose in life…. was to marry you. thats why i havnt dissapeared… i never loved you i just…. i just wanted to die haha bitch got em.”  
tears are streaming down ur cheaks as he dies in ur arms…..

 

RIP meeseeks 1893-1688   
beloved husband, fatherband son


End file.
